Don't Leave Me All Alone
by Aishi-Cc
Summary: R will go up.You never know what you have until it's almost taken away from you.


My sister, fellow FFN writer Rachelle Ryan, is into Stargate Slash Music Videos and this idea just came to me while I was looking threw her new ones. Which is weird since it had nothing to do with the Video I was watching? So is life right? Anyway I'm taking a break from doing nontraditional parings and going with the traditional ones. If you're new to Gundam Wing yaoi that would be 1x2x1 and 3x4x3 you just gotta love how their numbers match up like that. Sometimes you just have to go back to the basics people.  
  
I have done a few yaoi fics were the 1x2x1 relationship was already established and the 3x4x3 relation ship was not so in this fic I reversed it. Tell me what you think ok?  
  
WARNINGS: Yaoi, OOC, Blood, Langue, Some Sap,  
  
Aishi Says "Now that I know what I'm without you can't just leave me." If you don't know where I got this line form you need to watch more MTV2 or Fuse. They only played it none stop for how long?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Quatre groaned as he absently reached a pale hand to right fragile fingers touching nothing. "Trowa?" He asked turning his head staring at his empty hand with half closed eyes. "Trowa?" Quatre called a little louder as he sat up ignoring how tried and stiff he felt. He groaned softly as he turned his sleep blurry eyes to the clock. "It's that late?! No wonder he's gone." With a yawn stretch he crawled out of bed and headed for the shower.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I thought you died."  
  
"Good mourning Duo."  
  
"So far yeah. You ok you look beat?"  
  
"Mmm long night."  
  
"I see." Duo grinned.  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"Oh come on Cat it's me here there's no need to play innocent I know." Quatre blushed. "It's not like you ever tried to hide the fact you liked him best."  
  
"He's my partner Duo." Quatre countered.  
  
"Oh I bet he was." Quatre blushed even redder. "Look Heero and I have been going steady for a while now we just let you guys on it recently. I know when someone is trying to hide something that big."  
  
"It's not like that?"  
  
"Not like what?"  
  
"We are not trying to hide anything from anybody Duo especially not all of you it's just a habit."  
  
"Don't worry your cute little head over it. Well not till sis finds out. She might just kill you this time."  
  
"Duo please do not go there? Um. have you seen Trowa?"  
  
"Sure had to get up early for my Saturday Anime and I ran into him."  
  
"Where is he now?"  
  
"He got a mission so out blowing shit up he should be on his way back 'coz that was like four hours ago. He said it was quick in kill everything and out mission."  
  
"He went alone?!"  
  
"Yeah Heero still in the Sank fighting with Relena about something or other and Wufei's still sleeping off his mission from last night. Nataku practically fell apart so he'll be out of the game for a few days."  
  
"Why didn't you go with him?"  
  
"My baby's still in the shop besides Tro's been blowing up suits since he was old enough to pilot one I think he can handle himself."  
  
"How do you know about that?!"  
  
"We swapped stories on our last mission. He's gotten taller and a little more human but that's about it."  
  
"So he should back soon?"  
  
"Yeah I guess so. Why are you so worried?"  
  
"Just a feeling."  
  
"Ah.. Quatre?!" Quatre grabbed his chest panting. "Hey are you ok? Come on talk to me?"  
  
"It's Trowa."  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"He's hurt." Quatre answered before bolting from the kitchen heading to the bay.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"TROWA?!" Trowa turned to look at the source of the frantic scream. "Oh Allah! Trowa are you alright?" Quatre gazed up at him with worried eyes. Trowa blinked blood from the corner of his right eye. "Trowa say something?"  
  
"Quatre." Trowa whispered collapsing against him. Quatre held him tightly as he sank to his knees.  
  
"Oh Trowa. Why didn't you take me with you? I could have helped."  
  
"Damn! Hey Trowa you ok?"  
  
Trowa coughed. "I'm not dieing that quickly Duo."  
  
"Now is not the time for that dark sense of humor of yours. Where are you hurt?"  
  
"Lots of little scratches mostly. Don't blow up the red ones."  
  
"What red ones? Some new suit?" Duo asked watching the blood flow down Trowa's neck soaking into his navy collar turning it black as the space suit he was wearing over it.  
  
Trowa nodded weakly. "Yeah. They send shrapnel flying very painful." He winced laying his head on his lover's shoulder.  
  
"You are ok right? I mean you won't suddenly die on us will you?"  
  
"I'm not planning on it Duo."  
  
"Good to hear bud. You look like Hell."  
  
"Thanks. I'll be alright Quatre so please don't look at me like that?" Quatre placed a hand over the gash on Trowa's temple. "Quatre?"  
  
"Shhh.just lay still." Trowa sighed closing his eyes as he snuggled against his lover more then happy to just lie there. Quatre held him close trying to ignore how weak he felt in his arms. He looked up when Duo tapped his arm.  
  
"Here it's needs to be looked at." Quatre looked at the first aid kit and shook his head. "Quatre?"  
  
"I trust you Duo." Quatre assured him removing his now red palm and wrapping his other arm around Trowa. Duo nodded smiling.  
  
"Thanks. It looks like a bleeder but not too bad. You'd better thank that Allah of yours our little Cyclops has got one hard head."  
  
"I will Duo."  
  
"Good. He even awake? This kindda thing stings like a bitch."  
  
"No, he's asleep."  
  
"What's it like?" Duo asked as he started to wrap a bandage around his friend's head.  
  
"What is what like Duo?"  
  
"Being able to feel his pain like it's your own? You can feel my koi like that to right?"  
  
"Yes I can. It's strange but in some ways comforting. Our bound allows me to know when anything is wrong. He doesn't always share."  
  
"Oh I know how that is." Duo assured him. "Well let's get him to bed hun? We can yell at him for being a baka when he wakes up." Quatre smiled nodding.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The end for now. It's me goal to get 60 stories posted by the end of January wish me luck kay. Don't expect any updates until I hit 60. I hope you like this fic I've been messing with off and on for a month or so. 


End file.
